User talk:SuperSaiyan2Link
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Image-0.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 04:24, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Death battle Hey, im new here, and i just came by to drop a few possible suggestions for you. I hope you like them! Lana vs Cia (Both from Hyrule Warriors) Link battle Royale (Would have to be a 5-parter, 4 episodes with 3 incarnations each, and the last battle with the four winners in one final battle. Also, since its not canon, the Link from Hyrule Warriors would need to be DQ'd.) Danny Phantom vs XJ-9 (Nickelodean cartoons) Pit vs Sora Fi vs Midna Steve vs Sackboy Saphira vs Smaug Elsa vs Jack Frost Anyway, thats all i can think of. Tell me if you like any. Grnmachine1 (talk) 20:27, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Your welcome. Just remember i can always help with a crossover, however my knowledge is focused mainly on Nintendo, so feel free to contact me if you need help reaserching a Nintendo charecter. Grnmachine1 (talk) 17:55, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey, would you mind if i did Fi vs Midna? I feel like i did a good job analyzing Lana and Cia, i would wanna try to do my own death battle. Grnmachine1 (talk) 22:38, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Help We've got a troll whose been removing pages from candidates for deletion for an hour now. I can't keep this up, so please help me stop this guy. Nkstjoa (talk) 13:39, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry. I'm already helping. But yeah, it's going to be a big problem if he isn't banned or if he doesn't stop. I'm on it. SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 23:29, January 19, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link RE: Help I've been trying to help too. ParaGoomba348, "V-Create"/ 23:44, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I saw, and thank you. This guy is becoming a big problem. SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 23:45, January 19, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link Next Battle Heres a hint for my next battle. A huge roar is heard while smoke appears on the screen. a psychic blast of some sort is heard and a somewhat maniacl laugh 00:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC)Blah I'm guessing one of them is Frieza... Or it's Mewtwo. Idk. SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 00:49, January 20, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link I can tell you what it is, unless you dont want to get spoiled. Note: both are villains. Go ahead. What is it? SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 00:53, January 20, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link Its the king of the koopas from mario vs the evil dictator from Street fighter. Bowser vs M. Bison! Interesting. Bowser vs Shao Khan would also be good. SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 00:58, January 20, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link Also, after that ill probably do Napalm man from mega man vs Metak genera from kirby. and maybe kirby vs ditto. Can ya stop? Can you PLEASE stop putting the Candidate for deletion category on my page? AdamGregory03 (talk) 02:06, January 22, 2015 (UTC) No. Please read the rules for the wikia. That page needs to go. Sorry. SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 02:09, January 22, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link Sorry. AdamGregory03 (talk) 02:20, January 22, 2015 (UTC) No problem dude. As long as you don't do it again. SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 02:21, January 22, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link Any ideas? Can you give me some ideas for my next battle after bowser vs M.Bison? Hm. I'm not sure. How about Klonoa vs Sly Cooper? SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 00:40, January 24, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link I'd rather do cooper vs rouge. Anyway, i already have an idea for my finale, but im still a little out. I understand that feeling. I've been out for a while. RayMan vs Klonoa? Seems interesting. Rayman vs klonoa sounds good. I may pick up the chaotix vs battle toads. Though I appreciate you wanting to edit the page I've made, I think IdemSplix is making it. You could ask him to help. I highly suggest Rayman vs Klonoa. Accident 18:40, January 24, 2015 (UTC)Please remember to check if someones the contributor you're thinking about, it could lead to an accidental ban. 18:40, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I always get confused with contributotr numbers and such. I can't ban people anyways. SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 18:43, January 24, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link 19:04, January 24, 2015 (UTC)It's fine. Maybe you should have a good think about who your talking to. 19:04, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Stop consulting me as the bad guy here. I'm simply trying to stop that troll. And it didn't help that you played along with it for a bit. SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 19:10, January 24, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link 19:27, January 24, 2015 (UTC)I'm not consulting me, I'm just trying to remind you. 19:27, January 24, 2015 (UTC) How do you post a thumbnail? I got a thumbnail for Olimar vs Ant-man by Agent. But i dont know how to post photos. (-_-) It's pretty simple. Just press the "insert" button, the press "photo". Of you can't do that, I'll do it for you. SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 00:26, January 25, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link Just do it for me, because i use a computer. Okay SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 00:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link Just go to recent wik activity and youll find the photo, and heres a link to make things easier. Captain Olimar vs Ant-man Finished. You're welcome. SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 00:37, January 25, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link Hi There SuperSaiyan2Link. I Just Want To Say Is It Ok If You Make A Death Battle Logo For Sspio Vs Link Please From MarioVsSonicFan Uh, sure. SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 17:35, January 25, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link Master Hand 18:54, January 26, 2015 (UTC)Someone was talking about Master Hand being in a Death Battle, and I'm an SSB fan so it would be cool to use it. I think Crazy Hand is a bad idea due to them being teammates but who do you reccomend it should fight? 18:54, January 26, 2015 (UTC) 1. It's a little stupid to think that they can't fit becuase they're partners. Anyone in death battle can fight, as long as its resonable. And Master Hand vs Crazy Hand Is resonable. 2. I'm the one who brought up Master Hand being in death battle... 3. My recommendation is Crazy Hand, once again. SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 21:09, January 26, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link